1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus capable of recording control information, such as a program start signal to show the beginning (head) position of a program, as series of recorded information in a specific recording area of recording medium.
2. Description of the Background Art
A magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus of rotary head type called a rotary-digital audio tape recorder (R-DAT) has been hitherto known. In such apparatus, a recording signal such as an acoustic signal is pulse-code modulated (PCM), and is recorded in a recording area called a PCM Area, while a program start signal, program number, time information and others called Sub-codes are recorded in a recording area called a Sub-code Area on a magnetic tape. When reproducing the magnetic tape or when running at high speed, the program number and reproducing time may be known by reading out these Sub-codes, or the beginning of a program may be detected. The program is a series of recorded information, and in the case of music, for example, one tune is one program.
The program start signal is designed to be recorded automatically upon start of recording, generally, when recording music or a program. Also, by pressing the program start signal record button in the midst of recording a program, the program start signal is recorded at the moment of pressing the button. It may be, meanwhile, sometimes desired to record additionally the program start signal after recording the program such as, for example, in the case of dividing a long program. When, for instance, a concert is recorded, the recording time is several hours along, and plural tunes are recorded consecutively, and by recording a program start signal at the beginning of each tune, the beginning of a desired tune may be easily detected.
For such additional recording of a program start signal, the program start signal is recorded for a specific time in the Sub-code Area, without changing the recording area called the PCM area in which the acoustic signals and other program signals are recorded. In the conventional R-DAT, when additionally recording the program start signal, the following methods are executed.
1. The vicinity of the desired insert position of program start signal is reproduced, and the program start signal record button is pressed at the desired insert position, then the program start signal is recorded from the pressed moment. PA1 2. The vicinity of the desired insert position of the program start signal is reproduced, and the pause button is pressed at the desired insert position, thereby a pause state is set. In succession, the program start signal record button is pressed, and the program start signal is recorded from the position of the pause state. PA1 3. The vicinity of the desired insert position of program start signal is reproduced, and the program start signal record button is pressed at the desired insert position, then the recording areas are reproduced repeatedly in a predetermined number from the pressed position. This repetitive reproducing section may be moved in the reproducing direction of the magnetic tape or in the reverse direction, and when the same button is pressed again after moving, the program start signal is recorded from the beginning position of the repetitive reproducing section. PA1 means for reading the recording information and control information, PA1 means for recording predetermined specific control information, PA1 means for setting a planned recording area of the predetermined specific control information, PA1 means for storing the planned recording area on the basis of the outputs from the reading means and setting means, and PA1 means for correcting the planned recording area, PA1 wherein when the setting means is manipulated during reproduction of the recording medium, the recording area having been reproduced at the time of manipulation is set as the planned recording area, and the planned recording area is stored in the storing means, and the recording areas are repeatedly reproduced in a predetermined number including the planned recording area, and when the setting means is manipulated again, the predetermined specific control information is recorded from the planned recording area. PA1 means for reading the recording information and control information, PA1 means for recording predetermined specific control information, PA1 means for setting a planned recording area of the predetermined specific control information, PA1 means for storing the planned recording area on the basis of the outputs from the reading means and setting means, PA1 means for correcting the planned recording area, and PA1 means for displaying the planned recording area, PA1 wherein when the setting means is manipulated during reproduction of the recording medium, the recording area having been reproduced at the time of manipulation is set as the planned recording area, and the planned recording area is stored in the storing means, and the recording areas are repeatedly reproduced in a predetermined number including the planned recording area, while the planned recording area is displayed in the displaying means, and the predetermined specific control information is recorded from the planned recording area when the setting means is manipulated again. PA1 means for reading the recording information and control information, PA1 means for recording predetermined specific control information, PA1 means for setting a planned recording area of the predetermined specific control information, PA1 means for storing the planned recording area on the basis of the outputs from the reading means and setting means, PA1 means for correcting the planned recording area, PA1 means for displaying the planned recording area, and PA1 means for outputting the recording information from the reading means, with the output level being variable, PA1 wherein when the setting means is manipulated during reproduction of the recording medium, the recording area being reproduced at the time of manipulation is set as the planned recording area, and this planned recording area is stored in the storing means, and the recording areas are repeatedly reproduced in a predetermined number including the planned recording area, while the planned recording area is displayed in the display means, and the output level of the information in the planned recording area is delivered as varying so as to be different from the output level of the information in the other recording areas, and the predetermined specific control information is recorded from the planned recording area when the setting means is manipulated again. PA1 means for reading the recording information and control information, PA1 means for recording predetermined specific control information, PA1 means for setting a planned recording area of the predetermined specific control information, PA1 means for storing the planned recording area on the basis of the outputs from the reading means and setting means, and PA1 means for correcting the planned recording area, PA1 wherein when the setting means is manipulated during reproduction of the recording medium, the recording areas are repeatedly reproduced in a specified number including the recording area being reproduced at the time of manipulation, and when the setting means is manipulated the second time, the recording area being reproduced at the time of manipulation is set as a planned recording area, and this planned recording area is stored in the storing means, and when the setting means is manipulated the third time, the predetermined specific control information is recorded from the planned recording area.
In the R-DAT executing the above methods, in method 1, the program start signal record button is pressed after hearing the desired position, then the program start signal is recorded, and there occurs a deviation between the actual recording position and the desired position due to the delay of the response time by the operator.
In method 2, the program start signal can be exactly recorded from the pause position, but it is relatively difficult to pause at the desired position. Besides, since the acoustic signal capable of recognition as a continuous signal is paused, the front-rear relation of the paused position is hard to understand.
In method 3, by reproducing repeatedly and by moving in the repetitive reproducing section, the problems of methods 1 and 2 have been solved. However, since the program start signal is recorded from the beginning position of the repetitive reproducing section, it is hard to understand the relation between the planned recording position of the program start signal and its preceding position.